


Dabbles in Drabbles

by aerobesk



Category: Red vs. Blue, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-02-26 20:36:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2665535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerobesk/pseuds/aerobesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short (less than 300 words) fics I've written for things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Demon BF Tuckington

Tucker didn’t even register what was happening until he was on the ground and the sounds of Wash’s singing had stopped. The blond turned around and looked at the aqua soldier, realizing that he’d just smacked him in the face with a wing while passionately singing “Defying Gravity.” And no amount of apologizing would make Tucker talk to him for the rest of the day.


	2. Avengers AU Grimmons

Simmons looked around, blinking in surprise at his regular form and the aftermath of the battle. His first thought was for Grif, and he quickly searched the grounds for him, almost panicking until he saw a flash of red in the corner of his eye. The Iron soldier leaned down from where he was hovering above the other, pulling his mask back before placing a kiss to his lips, whispering a quick “Good job” before disappearing in the direction of the tower.


	3. Guardian Angel AU Freewood

Ryan hadn’t even seen the bus coming in the first place, but he did see the pile of feathers that knocked him to the sidewalk. To many of the passerby, it looked like he’d jumped out of the way, but Ryan could see the body pressed against his, the large green eyes staring down a rather large nose at him, and the wings beating helplessly behind the man. And though Ryan was the only person who could see him, the smile he gave the winged blond showed that he didn’t really mind.


	4. Minecraft AU Docnut

By the time Grif wandered out of Red Base to find Donut, it was almost dark, and he gripped his sword tighter as he approached the cave. He heard the laughing voices before anything else, and as he got closer, he could see Donut and Doc in the fort they’d spent the day building, it’s wooden walls sturdy enough to last them the night. He rolled his eyes and went back to the base, eager to get inside before the mobs spawned. Donut could handle himself.


	5. Coffee Shop AU Platonic!Churboose

Church turned quickly at the sound of the door opening, about to call out a greeting until he saw who it was. “Caboose, I told you not to bother me at work.”  
"I know, but Church! They have a band over at the park! A band! A real, live, drums and guitars band! Come watch with me, please, please, please…"  
Church sighed, looking around the empty shop before standing. “Tucker, I’m taking lunch.”


	6. They have a kid AU Grimmons

Grif had no idea what he was doing as he picked up the adopted child and took it into the main room. He rocked it back and forth, speaking softly to the sleeping form in his arms. Yeah, he wasn’t sure what he was doing, but Simmons’ soft smile from the doorway was enough to tell him he was doing it right.


	7. Airline Host-Passenger AU Mavin

Michael swallowed thickly as the steward made his way back down the aisle.   
"Another coke sir?"  
"Oh. Yeah, thanks."  
The British accent still floored him, as did the blond’s smile. He forced himself not to turn in his seat to watch the man walk away.


	8. Midas Touch AU Joelay

It was just a sheet of glass. One thin sheet of glass separating him from kissing, and killing, the only thing good left in his world. It was just a sheet of glass, but it worked.


	9. Snowed In AU Doc/Lopez

Doc sat on the Red Base couch, slowly sipping his hot chocolate. He had ignored his steely companion for most of the day, but it was getting less awkward as he accepted the quiet. And after a while, the silent company was fairly welcome.


	10. MagicHybrid AU Joelay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Ray turns into a rabbit when he sneezes, and Joel turns into a ferret when he yawns.)

Ray had tried hiding it when he first came to work in the office, though he wasn’t sure how he would manage that. I mean, not sneezing? Ever? Obviously, it didn’t last long.  
Joel understood though. Out of everyone, Joel understood. Even if he did laugh at Ray every time he got into a sneezing fit, until Ray was forced to thump his shoulder til he stopped.


	11. Random Prompt Chucker

His lips were still moving. All Tucker could do was watch the way his light stubble moved as he spoke. His eyebrows furrowed together overtop of his green eyes that were focused intently on the papers in front of him. He just watched Church speak until the white noise was suddenly interrupted by a shout.

"TUCKER! Jesus dude, were you even listening to a thing I said?"

Tucker blinked, coming back to reality. “Huh? Oh, yeah! Yeah, I was listening…”

"Right, sure you were. Now I have to cover this all again, awesome. I hate you."

Tucker just grinned, watching Church as he started up again. He wondered just how many times he could get away with this before Church actually caught on.


	12. Drugged in the hospital AU Myan

Michael finally turned to face him, eyes wide and pupils dilated. He managed to focus on Ryan, though it was obvious that the medicine still had a large hold on him. The fact was made even more clear by his next statement.

"Hey there, good lookin. Did they send the cutest doctor in here for me? I feel so special."

Ryan chuckled, shaking his head. “I’m not a doctor.”

"Really? Then who are you?"

"I’m your boyfriend."

Michael’s eyes widened even further at that. He looked Ryan up and down before pointing at him.

"You’re… with me?"

Ryan nodded, and a large smile grew on the bedridden man’s face. “Boy, did I score.”


	13. Purple Leopard Print Hat Ahot6

Gavin strutted into the office, swinging his arms happily back and forth. Michael looked up at him, doing a double-take at his boyfriend’s appearance.

“Gavin, what the everloving fuck do you have on your head?”

Gavin’s smile grew a little as the other four turned around to look at him. Ray and Jack just stared at him, Ryan’s mouth dropped open a little, and Geoff snorted so hard it sounded painful.

“It’s top, isn’t it? Barbara gave it to me! She said that she didn’t need it anymore.”

On top of his head sat a hat. Or, more specifically, a leopard print fedora. The band around the base was a bright red, and the pattern itself was a practically neon purple.

In other words, it clashed with it’s own existence.

Geoff had started full on laughing, as had Ryan. Jack and Michael just went back to work, but Ray stood up and walked over to him. He stood in front of him before plucking the hat off his head and studying it for a moment before replacing it.

“I think it’s cute.”

Gavin smiled at him, hugging him before taking the hat off and placing it on Ray’s head. He stood back and studied it for a minute before holding up a finger.

“I know just what this needs!”

He pranced out of the room, coming back less than a minute later with something red and fluffy in his hand. He walked straight up to Ray, carefully maneuvering the end of the thing into the red band before standing back to admire his work.

It was the feather that made Michael lose it, laughing so loud he startled Kerry, who was walking passed the open door to the office. Ray grimaced, taking the hat off and putting it back on Gavin.

“You know what? I think you look better in this than I do.”


	14. Proposal Yorkalina

((Imagine your OTP proposing repeatedly at different restaurants to get free food.))

Carolina felt her eyes welling up as York looked up at her, his golden eyes shining. She said a breathy yes, kneeling down to hug him as the patrons around them cheered. She pulled back and he took her hand, smiling as he slid the ring onto her finger.

Their server came by, congratulating them and promising that their meal was on the house. Carolina was ecstatic, staring at her fiancee through the entire meal. When they stood up to leave he leaned over and kissed her, right there in the middle of the busy restaurant.

Once they were out the door they started to laugh.

“Oh man, your crying was so believable! I feel like you’ve been practicing!”

“Well what about you, Mr. ‘I’ve never been with someone who has so much fire in their soul’? That was straight out of a love poem, wasn’t it?”

“Maybe. So, Italian tomorrow?”

“I was thinking steakhouse.”

“Oh, damn, good choice.”


	15. Pneumonia Micheoff

The first day that Michael was gone, Geoff simply thought that he was just sick.

The second day, he added in the fact that he did rage quit a lot and probably blew out his voice.

The third day, he told himself that the other man would be back after the weekend.

The fourth day was when Geoff started to worry it wasn’t just a cold.

The fifth day was when he called Michael, finding out that he had pneumonia.

The sixth day, he brought a batch of homemade soup over to the other man’s apartment.

The seventh day, he missed work to go take care of him.

The eight day, he left work early to go to Michael’s apartment, where he would end up spending the whole weekend.

Monday, Michael came back to the office, tired but better.

And he thanked Geoff for it.


	16. Sicky Times Mavin

By the time Gavin got home from work, Michael was even worse. He was wrapped in a blanket on the couch, ignoring the show on tv in favor of coughing up a lung. Gavin shook his head. "Can I get you anything?"

"Tissues would be nice," came the reply, and he picked up the box before entering the living room and setting it down on the coffee table. He picked up Michael's feet, gently laying them in his lap as Michael leaned forward and grabbed a tissue. He waited for a moment before sneezing, causing Gavin to giggle.

"What's so funny?"

Gavin grinned at him. "You sneeze like a kitten." He laughed at the indignant "shut up" and kick he got from his boyfriend.


End file.
